republic_of_zealandiafandomcom-20200214-history
Idhaldssami Athila
Idhaldssami Athila (IA) The Idhaldssami Athila (English; Conservatives) is a conservative political party in the Republic of Zealandia. Idhaldssami is currently the largest party in terms of members in the senate, and the governing party in the country. The party has a membership of roughly 200,000 people and is led by Zealandian Prime Minister Harald Ivarssen. Idhaldssami was founded in 1895, when Zealandia first opened up to democratic rule, and has by far been the dominant party in the country ever since. Idhaldssami is a strong supporter of free market capitalism, economic liberalism, lower taxes, deregulation, and restrictions on labor unions. Additionally, IA supports some socially conservative issues, a strong national defense, and values multilateralism and Zealandia's membership in international organizations. Idhaldssami fights strongly for equality of opportunity and free enterprise. Idhaldssami's stance on trade is mixed, but the majority of party members support free trade with a minority supporting tough protectionist measures. Idhaldssami's support is concentrated in the provinces of Anhalt, Transvaal, Ostveld and Svarstaat, but generally leads Kaap and Waikato politics as well. Policies Idhaldssami strongly believes that free markets and individual achievement are the primary factors behind economic prosperity. Idhaldssami subscribes to supply-side economics, which holds that reductions in income tax rates increases GDP growth and thereby generates the same or more revenue for the state as higher tax rates would have. The party strongly supports tax cuts and the maintenance of lower tax rates. Although Idhaldssami is not opposed to government spending, they do believe private spending is more efficient, responsible and effective than government spending. Idhaldssami believes individuals should take responsibility for their own circumstances. Though many in the party agree that their should be a social "safety net" supported by the government, Idhaldsammi prefers to encourage employment alongside the program and to actively monitor the program to reduce abuse. Idhaldsammi believes corporations should establish their own employment practices, including benefits and wages, with the free market determining the price for work. Idhaldssami consistently opposes raises to the minimum wage, and supports laws that limits the powers and effectiveness of unions. Idhaldssami, like other parties in the country, supports the nation's publicly funded healthcare system, which resembles that of the UK and Canada. Idhaldssami is generally opposed to sin taxes on alcohol, tobacco, sugar products or other consumer goods deemed 'unhealthy' by many domestically and internationally. The party does see the value in a limited form of some of these taxes, however. Idhaldssami generally supports a no-tolerance policy on illegal drugs, and supports prison sentences for drug offenders and traffickers. The party supports an emulation of the American "War on Drugs" and opposes the legalization of drugs. After Marijuana was legalized in the country through a national plebiscite, Idhaldssami stated it would not work to repeal the law. Social Policy Idhaldssami supports social conservative policies, though the party has been moving away from this. in recent years as society has changed and critics of the party labelled it as too "traditionalist." Much of the party's social policy revolves around social conservatism to this day, however. Idhaldssami supports tax incentives for married couples, opposition to government and taxpayer-funded abortions, and opposition to any form of gun control. Though the party is not against same-sex marriage, it does not actively fight for further LGBT recognition and is comfortable with the state of LGBT affairs in the country, where same-sex marriage is legalized. Idhaldssami is strongly against any establishment of affirmative action programs similar to those in other countries like the United States. Believing it is a quota system that would discriminate against the majority Axipaal population, Idhaldssami has shot down previous efforts by opponents for such measures and will likely continue to do so into the future. That being said, supporters of Idhaldssami support taking socioeconomic status into account when students apply for university, but oppose any race-based admissions policies. Idhaldssami is generally regarded as a political party indifferent or hostile to immigration to the country. Idhaldssami supports restrictive immigration policies, a no-tolerance policy towards illegal immigration, and a general refusal to accept any form of economic or political refugees. Though this has sparked criticism of the party's stance by international groups and others. Idhaldssami's immigration policies remain extremely popular among party supporters, independents and even voters aligned with opposition parties. The party supports initiatives for equal pay for equal work among movements calling for attention to the gender gap in the workplace. Idhaldssami supports the death penalty and the use of enhanced interrogation of enemy aliens, but not domestic terrorists. Foreign Policy and National Defense Idhaldssami supports multilateralism in the field of international security and in some cases of national defense. A more unilateral approach is taken to national security, but the party still promotes cooperation with allies when coordinating approaches to national security. International defense and international relations thinking within the party is heavily influenced by realism and neorealism, and opposes a liberal/idealist approach to foreign policy. Idhaldssami favors close ties to the United States, Britain, Japan, Canada, Australia, Israel and Korea, while taking a more realist approach to the EU, India, China and Latin America. Idhaldssami generally supports a pro free-trade foreign policy emphasizing Zealandian exports as well as giving easier access to foreign goods to consumers that cannot be made in Zealandia. The biggest exception to this rule is the automotive industry, which all major Zealandian political parties agree should be limited to domestic producers with access to markets given to some American and Japanese carmakers. Idhaldssami supports a stong relationship with Israel, a multilateral process towards peace on the Korean peninsula, a multilateral process to asses the status of Taiwan, and opposition to the regimes of Iran, Saudi Arabia and North Korea. Idhaldssami is strongly opposed to the issuing of foreign aid to non-allied nations. Environmental Policy Idhaldssami supports environmental initiatives in the country that balance the health of the environment with the health of the economy. Idhaldssami supporters and leaders are weary of environmental laws and regulations that put undue burden on business, but are generally in favor of 'green' issues. Idhaldssami strongly supports funding to alternative energy initiatives as well as funding for national parks, rec areas and reserves throughout the country and facilitating their further expansion. The party also supports caps on carbon emissions as well as the enforcement of strict laws and punishments for business engaged in harming, degrading or destroying the natural environment. Idhaldssami does not support taxes on vehicular fuel consumption, the expansion of oil drilling, reductions of the number of airports in the country or the denial of anthropogenic climate change. Composition Idhaldssami enjoys widespread support from ethnic Zealandians, particularly those in rural and suburban areas. Idhaldssami does well in the provinces of Anhalt, Kaap, Transvaal, Ostveld and Svarstaat, and is a competitor in swing provinces like Otago and Waikato. Idhaldsammi also enjoys widespread support among North Indian immigrants, particularly among Punjabi and Hindi speakers. Much support comes from Protestant Christians (the country's larges religious group), Sikhs, and Hindus as well. Idhaldssami generally forms coalitions with other conservative parties as well, and often includes aspects of the Erfthavenja Lythraethi Party's policies into its governing policy in order to secure a governing coalition with the party.